


Need a little loving tonight

by everythingisconnected



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Todd Brotzman, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: "Last night you and all your friends, you were out there yelling and kissing and just grabbing each others butts and giving each other compliments" AKA what really happened during the concert





	Need a little loving tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to find a fic that fits my headcanon of this scene so I wrote it myself, hope it's not too shit lol I've never written brotzly before

“I wanna fuck everybody here!” Tina exclaimed to all four of them, wrapped up in each others’ arms and swaying to the music. 

Dirk grinned lazily, this was the happiest and most carefree he'd felt in years. There had always been something getting him down, whether it be Black Wing or feeling alone. Now he was surrounded by three great friends who he loved. 

Especially Todd. Todd was fantastic, the perfect assistant. Such a good friend, they were gonna be best friends forever, in Todd’s own words. Although he'd been thrilled to hear about Todd and Farah’s stories of making out, he couldn't help but be a little jealous and imagine himself in Farah’s position. 

He'd known for years that women weren't his thing, but even then he'd barely had the chance to think about romance in his own life. All he'd been wanting was a friend. Now he had some, and especially in the state he was in right now, he couldn't help but think about wanting more. 

Tina had slung her arm around Farah’s shoulder, and for once Farah seemed unbothered by her touch, actually leaning into it. They'd split from Dirk and Todd, dancing opposite them. Todd was swaying next to him, making his heart beat even faster at the closeness. 

“Farah!” Tina giggled, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?” 

Farah chuckled, all hints of the awkwardness she normally showed at being flirted with gone. “You're not so bad yourself.”

A second later both had disappeared into the crowd, and Dirk was left with Todd clutching at his jacket lapels and trying to get him to dance. 

“Dirk, dance with me!” Todd grabbed his hand and pulled it around his waist, any space left between the two of them disappearing. “You ever danced before?” 

“Maybe, don't remember,” Dirk absentmindedly brushed his fingers over Todd's cheek. “Todd, why are your eyes so… blue? They're like little swimming pools. How do you fit swimming pools in your eyes? You might drown.” 

“Too much talking,” Todd pulled Dirk closer. “You're my best friend Dirk, but I kind of want to kiss you sometimes, you know? That's normal right, wanting to kiss your bestest friend?” 

Dirk went bright red. “Y-yeah… wouldn't you rather kiss Farah though?”

Todd turned his head to the side, and Dirk followed his gaze to discover Tina and Farah making out against the wall. 

“She was never serious about me,” Todd turned back to Dirk, giving him the biggest heart eyes and Dirk could feel his heart about to burst with affection; no one had ever looked at him like that before. 

“Todd!” Dirk cupped his cheek. “You really want that? With me?”

Instead of an answer he got Todd dragging him down by his jacket to meet his lips. Dirk gasped, not knowing what to do with his hands for a moment but eventually finding purchase on Todd's shoulders. Bloody hell, he didn't know what to do, he'd never kissed anyone before, let alone someone as perfect as Todd. So he just let Todd kiss him, slip his tongue between his lips while awkwardly trying to mirror what Todd was doing. 

“Dirk,” Todd exhaled, this time dragging him through the crowds of elated teenagers in the direction of Tina and Farah, who were heading out followed by a bunch of others. Dirk was too dazed to do anything but follow blindly, his mind was whirring, all he could focus on was the feeling of Todd kissing him.

-

They were back at the police station, and the room was full of people who were all over each other. Tina and Farah were off in some corner with several other guys and girls, either cuddling or making out. 

Meanwhile on the sofa, Todd had managed to slip off Dirk's jacket somewhere on the floor, ending up with his glowsticks hanging around his own neck in the process. He lay on top of him, kissing him breathless, and Dirk just went along with it all. Kissing Todd was like a dream come true; his mind was consumed by love and affection for the man on top of him. All rational thought was out the window, it was like the universe wanted him to be here right now. 

He'd never been touched like this before. Todd's hands were roaming his chest, drifting up to cup his cheeks while he nibbled softly on his lower lip. Dirk felt like he could never be happier than he was in this moment, it was like everything, including the case didn't exist right now except him and Todd on this sofa. 

Soon his shirt was gone too, lost somewhere across the room and all that remained was his tank top. Todd was leaving kisses all over his cheeks and forehead, murmuring sweet nothings. He moved his kisses down Dirk's neck and he couldn't help the noises that escaped his throat, carding his fingers through Todd's hair, one hand resting on his butt. Dirk wasn't aware of this, he was too distracted but Todd didn't seem to be complaining. 

“Nobody knows I'm bisexual,” Todd grinned, before leaning up to give Dirk another lingering kiss. “I've only ever been with women.” 

“Mmm,” Dirk hummed, still completely out of it. “Women… not really my thing…”

“I love kissing you, Dirk,” Todd slipped a hand under his tank top and Dirk instantly arched into the contact. “Maybe more than Farah.” 

“Never kissed anyone before,” Dirk murmured, taking Todd's chin between his fingers and briefly leaning up to give him a soft peck on the lips. “It's… different. Nice.”

Todd just smiled, leaning down to kiss him some more. Dirk sighed happily, meeting Todd's tongue with his own as they lazily exchanged lingering kisses. 

Suddenly they were separated. Dirk glanced up through glassy eyes, to see Farah grasping Todd's shoulder. 

“Todd!” she shouted. “Come join us. It's so much fun over here!” 

A moment later he was gone, and Dirk was left alone, lying on the sofa surrounded by horny teenagers. He sighed deeply, starting to sober up from the spell, and decided he should call it a night. He'd probably forget all this in the morning anyway, and so would Todd, and everything would return to normal. He'd never remember how kissing Todd felt like. Being touched with such affection. 

So he stumbled over, grabbed the nearest item of clothing he could find which happened to be a huge pink fur coat, and collapsed in the bed of his cell. 

He was right, by morning he didn't remember a thing. When Bart mentioned everyone kissing and grabbing each others’ butts, he assumed he'd gone to bed before any of that. Who'd want that with him anyway?


End file.
